


Wedding Bells

by sskinner155



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Love Bites, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Planning a wedding isn't always music to the ears. A Cresswell smut.





	Wedding Bells

It was late when Thorne got back home. He had opted for the over time and had done the late-night shipments to Luna and back. It had been a pretty basic delivery, but he had been up since four this morning. At least he had tomorrow off to sleep in. 

Seeing the familiar sight of the Rampion he breath a sigh of relief. Back home on earth with his family. It wasn’t something he ever though he be a ‘family man’ but four years ago him and Cress had their daughter Verda. She had come into their lives a little early then he had planned but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

He whispered, “Captain is King and Cress is Queen,” and the door swished open for him. The main loading dock was dark except for the dim emergency lights that were always on, it was almost midnight Verda would defiantly be asleep and Cress most likely. Kicking off his boats he headed to the galley, if he was lucky Cress made dinner if not the take out from the other day would still be good. 

He was surprised to see the lights on and even more so to see Cress in her night shirt sitting at the table her portscreen on and the wedding binder open several different papers scattered around her. Thorne and Cress were a month away from tying the knot. 

“Welcome home,” She whispered turning away from her portscreen.

“Hey, I figured you would be asleep.” He went to the fridge and pulled out a plate spaghetti and meatballs, Verda’s favorite. 

“I’m trying to get the finale count done and have a setting style arranged.” She looked at the papers. “Do you prefer round tables with an opening at the front for the dance floor and DJ and the head table at the back. Or they can do long rectangle tables done up in a U with the dance floor in the center and head table making up the base of the U.” 

Thorne rolled his eyes, he was tired and knew that if he got caught up in the wedding stuff with her now he’d be here all night. “Whatever you like better.” He said putting his bowl of pasta in the microwave.

“Thorne that’s been your answer for almost everything. Invitations: Whatever I want. Center pieces: Whatever I want. Color scheme: Whatever I want. This is your wedding too.”  
“I came up with the locations, didn’t I.” 

“Cinder and Kai offered us the Opera House.” She said crossing her arms. “I want you to be a part in this wedding.”

“Cress I really don’t care.” He said dully taking the bowl out of the microwave.

“You don’t care about the wedding?” She sounded both insulted and hurt.

“I didn’t say that,” He spun around fast getting defensive. “I just don’t care about the tables.”

“You also didn’t care about the flowers or the music and if it wasn’t for the fact that we got to sample the cakes I doubt you would have cared about that. It’s like you don’t want to have the wedding.”

He slammed the bowl down. “Why do you make that jump! I’m not concerned about where people are going to be sitting their asses and you conclude I don’t want the wedding at all.”

She shot up from the table. “Well maybe if you would actually give some input and didn’t put everything on me I wouldn’t make such an assumption.”

“Cress I’ve been at work all day, I don’t want to talk about wedding stuff right now.”

“And what do you think I do all day!” She shouted. “Besides getting Verda ready for pre-school, dropping her off going to work, picking Verda up, run errands, come home and make dinner, get Verda ready for bed and then catch up on the cleaning.”

“You want help around the house? We can buy a servant android they’re pretty cheap now.”

“I don’t need help around the house I just don’t like it when you use work as an excuse.” 

“Mommy…” Verda stumbled into the galley sleepiness still on her face.

“Verda? Its past midnight you should be asleep.” 

“I could hear you.” She paused for a second then her eyes landed on Thorne. “Captain! Your home.” The sleepiness disappeared, and she ran to him. Thorne having done the motion hundreds of times bent down to pick her up. 

“Hey there shooting star. Sorry we woke you.”

“Its okay. Today at school Mrs. Bohl read us a book about the constellations and she asked us if we knew any. I was able to name seven the only one in my class who got so many.” She spoke fast as she named off all the constellations she knew. “Mommy went over the other ones I had forgotten so on Monday I’m going to go and tell her those ones too.” 

“That’ll impress her.” 

“I know.” 

“Verda, I know you missed your dad today, but you have to go back to bed.”

“No. I want to stay up.”

“Verda.”

“Please?”

“Hey, I have all day off tomorrow, we can hang out then. We’ll go over the constellations.” She gave him a sad pouty face and when Cress took her into her arms she hid her face into her neck. 

No longer feeling hungry he put the pasta back into the fridge and took a seat at the table. He looked at all the wedding stuff sprawled out over the table. Cress had really put a lot of time and effort into this day. She had DIY the center pieces and had combed thought hundreds of archives to come up with a playlist. Running his had over his face and though his hair he looked at the different types of setting arrangements. 

Cress came back into the galley after ten minutes or so. She didn’t say anything as she started gather up the papers and putting back into the binder when she grabbed the setting papers he spoke. “I like the small round table layout. But instead of having the DJ in the front it should be to the left and the head table to the right and then the buffet could go towards the back.” 

She looked at the layout. “Yea I like that. And it also keeps out guest from having to stare at us while we eat.” He smiled at her. After she put everything away she turned back to him. 

“I’m sorry I was so short with you earlier, the weddings getting so close I’m going into frantic mood.” 

“Thanks, and I’m sorry too. I should be more involved and…” He got up from his seat took his hands in hers. “I never met to under mind all the work you do. You’re the head programmer for the Eastern Commonwealth government, you raise our daughter, teaching her about the constellations, you planned this wedding, you keep this place from looking like a pig sty.” 

“Iko helped with a lot of the wedding and we both raise our daughter.” 

“Now your trying to sell yourself short. Cress your amazing and I know you said your in frantic mood because the weddings so close but stars I can’t wait for it to be here.” He kissed her, she smiled against his lips and kissed him back her hands wrapping around his neck her fingers brushing into his hair. 

An eagerness came over him. Securing one arm around her small waist he lifted her up and sat her on the table, how far would she let him go. He pulled away from her lips and trailed soft kisses down her neck, his fingers tickling up her sides. 

“Thorne…” She laughed breathlessly. “Verda just went back to sleep.” Not very far. “We’ll have to be very quiet.” The go ahead. He smiled and whispered into her ear.

“I believe you should be telling yourself that more then me.” Thorne could feel the heat from her face, then her tongue over his ear before she bit down on it. His nails dug into her sides as he took in a surprised breath. “I think this whole ‘I can’t wait to marry you’ thing has made you rather cocky.” 

“Perhaps. Or maybe I just know how you liked to be teased.” Two of her fingers had slipped into his pants and she ran them along the hum. She looked up at him her blue eyes sensual, her pink lips smug. The uncomfortable pressure in his jeans was becoming worst by the second as her fingers continued back and forth. 

“Two can play that game.” His hand slipped under her night shirt and softly he cupped one of her breasts, she never wore a bra to bed. He squeezed it then ran his thumb over the harden nipple, pinching it between two fingers. Cress chocked back a moan then kissed him as he continued to play with her, moving to her other breast. His other hand held her firm, pressing her core against his bulge, he could feel the wetness seeping from her. 

Cress’s hands wiggled in between their bodies and his pants loosened as she undid his belt then button and zipper. Her fingers slid delicately over the skin of his abdomen, like hot coal it burned. She clicked her tongue and kissed down his jawline to his neck, her hand also snaked up his shirt fanning out over his muscles, tracing the lines of his torso. Then she bit the fleshy skin where shoulder met neck.

His fingers dug into her and she gave a hurtful whimper, he usually didn’t squeeze her breasts so hard. In a quick minute he had her night shirt torn off as well as his. They were skin against skin when he pressed his lips to her again. Aggressively his tongue pushed into hers and a back and forth in sued. The soft pale skin of her thighs pressed into the rough worn jeans as her legs locked around his waist her nails digging into his hair. His length was throbbing, it wanted to be released, but not yet if he wanted things to end right he would need to take his time, work her just a little more.

His hands gripped both of her thighs massaging his fingers over them. He smiled as he felt the shiver travel up her body. He left short little kisses down over her neck and chest, over her breast past her stomach, tracing the faded scar of where he had once stab her. Cress brushed her fingers over his head and he continued to the elastic strap of her underwear. 

She lifted herself up just enough for him to remove the unnecessary garment. He kissed her inner knee and looked up at her feverishly. Her face was red with a fuzzy look in her eyes, she was also breathing heavily. Grabbing for his abandon shirt he handed it to her. “Now remember Cress we have to be quite.” He bit into her skin and she gave a sharp gasp. 

He could smell her want spilling out of her core, he would be able to taste it soon. He kissed up her thigh then down her other one. He lifted both of her legs up over his shoulder, he heard the table creek as she shifted her weight back.

Starting with his fingers, brushing a knuckle over her opening, she gave a sigh in response. He set his thumb over the top of her opening and ran it in circular motions over the folds. Cress bit into the shirt and her legs tightened around Thorne’s head. 

He continued his stimulating motion enjoying being squeezed by Cress’s thighs. He bit along her thighs tasting the saltness of her sweat. He changed his motions going up and down tracing his thumb over her clitoris. Cress bucked her hips. “Captain…” She moaned one of her hands gripping onto his head. 

He plunged two fingers into her with a quick pulsing motion. Cress thrusted back her cries being muted by the shirt. Thorne ran his free hand over his length. He was stiff and hot and pre-cum dripped from the head. 

Cress pressed into his fingers her short shallow breath keeping them in time. A third finger was added, he curled and twisted them the heat of her core burning hotter. “Captain…please.” Her nails were digging into his scalp. It was a pleasant pain. He went faster, back and forth, up and down. Then when he thought she wouldn’t be able to take it any more he pinched her clitoris between his thumb and finger and plunged his tongue into her. He gave a grunt as she pulled at his hair missing the sound of her lustful scream instead a muffled version. 

His tongue danced over her folds, his lips sucking at the sensitive skin, his fingers keeping pressure on her clitoris. Her body convulsed, Thorne wrapped his free hand around her keeping her pressed into his mouth. She lunged forward, folding her self over him and released into his mouth. 

Cress tasted of citrus, a sweat and tangy mix. His tongue licked over her folds tasting every bit of her as he could. Her body had gone laxed, when he pushed up form her, she fell back onto the table hiding her face beneath her hands and shirt.

He bit his lip looking over her body. She had been naked in front of him plenty of times but seeing her presented before him on their kitchen table her soft pale skin flushed with heat, small pink bites littering her thighs and a slight bruise on her left breast, where he had squeezed to tightly. It excited him.

He leisurely traced a finger up her body. She shivered beneath it. It excited him even more knowing that Cress was more then just some women. She was his soon to be wife, the mother of his daughter, his best friend, the person who believed in him when he didn’t deserve it, when he didn’t believe in himself. The lust excited him but the love it’s what fueled the desire in him, the need to please her, the want to be one. 

His finger made it to her chin and he pulled the shirt away. Her eyes looked way a bashfulness over coming her. “Captain don’t look at me like that, it’s embarrassing.”

“Your beautiful.” He gripped her waist and shifted her down, pressing his length against her. “Are you ready for the second round?” 

She griped tight to his shirt and with a meek voice said, “Yes.”

He pushed down his pants and boxers, his length bounced out finally free from of its restrains. “I’ll start out slow.” He said easing into her. She was tight but ready for him.  
“Captain.” Her legs wrapped around his waist her knees pressing into his sides and her heels into his back. He was all the way in, slowly he pulled then thrusted back. She gave a soft cry, stuffing the shirt into her mouth she raised to her forearms and met his pace. 

His fingers dug deeper into her waist sure there would be bruises, thrusting faster. Sweat dripped down his brow his breathing becoming shallower. Her fist slammed into the metal table, the stifled yells slipping from her mouth. Stars he wanted to pull out her makeshift gag, he wanted to hear her calling ‘Captain’ begging for him, ‘Please, Please’ demanding more, ‘Harder, Deeper.’ He couldn’t and instead relied on what Cress normal asked for and complied. 

She arched her back pressing her head into the table her breast bouncing wildly. He slid his hand down to her knees gripping them he spread her legs wider, opening her up more. He imagined the curses she would use as his speed went back and now he was much deeper. 

His own heat was at its boiling point, with a final thrust he pulled out of her. He started messaging his own length while two of his fingers started pulsing into Cress his thumb toying with her abused clitoris. “Come now Cress let me have it one more time.” He begged pumping his fingers faster into her. 

Cress dug her hand into her own hair several inaudible cries met his ears. Her body twisted and shock before she released into his hand. He gave a smug smile as he quickened his pace on his shaft. Cress sat up, removed the shirt from her mouth, seeing that he had yet to come she took his length in her hand and took over the hand job. 

Her hand was smaller and softer then his and she played with the foreskin delicacy. She kissed him her thumb tracing over the head before her hand slid back down the shaft. She took his other hand, the one that had just fingered her and wrapped her mouth over the two fingers. Her tongue slid up and around them her hand pumping faster. Thorne held tight to the table. “Cress…” he moaned into her hair. She made a pop sound when she removed his fingers from her mouth and very deliberately licked her smug lips. 

Thorne pressed into her as he came all over their torso. His breathing was short and sweat clung to his hair. Cress seemed very happy her breathing more regular. “Well that’s certainly a way to prove to someone you appreciate them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to write a Cresswell smut and considering its a couple I like I was up for it. I wanted to see what other people had written for the couple and was shock to find there isn't much smut for this couple or any of the lunar character at all. I tried to do something a little different with the story, a little more kinky. Let me know what you think and I also made a moodboard and posted it on my tumblr sskinner. Also check out my other story Second comes marriage then a baby in a baby carriage, this story slightly connects with it and i'm in the process of adding new chapters.


End file.
